


Kabanata 69

by Peach_Chan



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so fucking sorry oh my god, M/M, Shoving tinola up Damaso's ass, Tinola kink???, You Have Been Warned, after months of not writing i came up with this dammit, google translated most of this shit lmao, im so sorry, pls do not read, shitty tagalog??
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Chan/pseuds/Peach_Chan
Summary: Kabanata 3 pero may food kink si Padre Damaso(Pardon my shit tagalog)Dedicated to Ciara, Chloe and Cheryl





	Kabanata 69

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to ciara  
> tangina mo

Lumapit na sa hapagkainan ang mga panauhin. Ipinahain na ni Kapitan Tiago ang handang tinolang manok sa kanyang bisita. Natuwa ang bawat isa sa mga natanggap na mga parte ng cock maliban kay Damaso. Dahil sa kabiguan, umalis si Padre Damaso at pumunta sa kusina.

“Putangina???” Galit na sinabi ni Damaso. “Bakit hindi ko natanggap ang parte na gusto ko? GrRrRr bratatatatat. Sana titinola nalang ni Salvi. Yieee!”

“Damaso…” Sabi ng isang tinig. Lumiko si Damaso at nakita niya si Padre Salvi na may hawak na kaldero.

“P-Padre Salvi!?” Gulat na sinabi ni Damaso at namula ang kanyang mga pisngi. “B-Bakit ka nandito?”

“Hindi ba ako pwede pumasok sa kusina?” Ibinigay ni Salvi ang kaldero kay Damaso. “O, eto.”

“Ano ‘to?”

“Buksan mo nalang kaya.”

Nang binuksan niya ang kaldero, nakita niya ang mga tirang laman ng tinola. Mainit pa at may sabaw pa. Ngumiti si Damaso nung nakita niya ang mga parte ng manok na gusto niya.

“Nung natanggap mo yung leeg at pakpak, nakita ko sa mukha mo na hindi ka nasisiyahan.”

“Maraming salamat, Padre Salvi!” Biglang niyakap ni Damaso si Salvi. Hindi nag salita si Salvi at inilagay lamang niya ang kanyang kamay sa likod niya. Biglang lumayo si Damaso yung natanto niya kung ano ginawa niya.

“A-Ah! P-Pasenya na, Padre Salvi. Hindi ko sinasadya na yakapin ka.” Iniwasan ni Damaso ang mata ni Salvi. Biglang sinunggaban ni Salvi ang mukha ni Damaso.

“Alam mo, ang cute-cute mo.” Tumawa ng marahan si Salvi. “Alam ko na ikaw ay masaya na sa ibinigay kong tinola, ngunit sa tingin ko may gusto ka pang kunin na parte.”

"E-Eh? Wala naman—“

“—Alam ko kung ano nais mo.” Bulong ni Salvi habang sinundan ng mata niya ang paggalaw ng kanyang lalamunan.

“At…At ano ‘yon, Padre Salvi?”

“Nais mong kainin ang titi ko, hmm?” Lumaki ang mata ni Damaso.

“A-A-Ano!? Uy, H-H-H-H-Hindi!”

“Sus! Kunwari ka pa diyan. Akala mo tinola ang nais, titi-ko-la pala.” Hinawakan ni Salvi ang braso ni Damaso. “Hindi ako tanga, Damaso, alam kong ikaw ay uhaw para sa akin.”

“Padre Salvi…”

“Alam ko na gusto mong dilaan ang aking titi, dila mo’y dindilaan ang natutulo kong tamod habang ikaw ay nakaluhod.” Hinawakan ni Salvi ang lumalaking umbok ni Damaso. “O baka mas gusto mo pumasok ako sa loob mo.” Tinanggal ni Salvi ang damit ni Damaso.

“Ngh! P-Padre Salvi…” Umungol si Damaso. “Puta ka, kainin mo na ako!”

“Shh,” Inilagay ni Salvi ang kanyang daliri sa labi ni Damaso. “Wag masyadong maingay. Hangga’t gusto kong marinig ang sigaw mo ng pangalan ko, baka marinig tayo ni Kapitan Tiago.”

“Ay.”

“Damaso?” Tumingin si Damaso kay Salvi. “Banal ang titi ko. Alam mo yun, tama?”

“Ay…oo nga.” Biglang sumimangot si Damaso. “Bawal ka pala pumasok sa akin…”

“Pasensya na, Damaso. BJ nalang kita.” Hinawakan ni Salvi ang kamay ni Damaso pero hinampas niya ito.

“Che!”

“Damaso, mi amor, sige na. Sorry na, huhu.”

“Um…Ganto nalang, nakita mo yang tinola na yan?” Tinuro ni Damaso ang kaldero. “Ilalagay mo yan sa loob ko tapos kakainin mo.” Lumaki bigla ang mga mata ni Salvi.

“Ano!?”

“ _Food play_ , duh. Jusko, Salvi.” Inirapan niya si Salvi. Tinignan ni Salvi ang kaldero at binuksan niya ito. Tinitigan niya ang mga sahog na laman ng manok at mga papaya na lumulutang sa mainit na sabaw.

“Damaso,” Tahimik na sinabi ni Salvi. “Humiga ka sa lamesa.”

Humiga si Damaso sa lamesa habang inilagay ni Salvi ang kaldero sa tabi niya. Pinasok ni Salvi ang daliri niya sa kanyang bibig at binasa niya ito.

“Damaso, tumingin ka sa akin.” Nung tumingin si Damaso sakanya, ipinasok bigla ni Salvi ang kanyang daliri sa loob niya.

“Ay, putangina ka!” Sigaw ni Damaso at kinagat niya ang kanyang labi. Nilagay ni Salvi ang isa pa niyang kamay sa kanyang balakang para hindi siya gumalaw.

“Wag kang malikot, Damaso. Puta, isang daliri lang yan!” Galit na sinabi ni Salvi.

“Kasalanan ko ba na malaki ang daliri mo!?”

“Tangina, ano mangyayari sa iyo kung manok na pumasok sayo?”

“Kaya yan! Akin na yung ikalawang daliri.” Pinasok niya kay Damaso ang isa pang daliri.

“Ngh! O-O, Diyos ko! Perdóname, perdóname!” Sinarado ni Damaso ang kanyang mata. “Ah! Bilisan mo pa! Isa pa, isa pa! Diyan, sige, diyan!”

“Ah, tignan mo sarili mo Damaso. Hindi pa tayo nagsisimula, basang basa ka na.” Hinalikan ni Salvi ang pisngi ng kasintahan niya.

“P-Padre Salvi, m-malapit na—“ Biglang nilabas ni Salvi ang kanyang mga daliri.

“Huwag muna, Damaso.”

“Hoy! Putangina, irrumator!” Hindi pinansin ni Salvi si Damaso at kumuha siya ng papaya. Ibinuka niya ang mga binti ni Damaso at inilagay niya ang papaya malapit sa butas niya.

“Lulutuin ko na tong tinola.” Ngumiti si Salvi at pinasok niya ang papaya sa loob ni Damaso. Naramdaman ni Damaso ang malambot at mainit-init na papaya sa loob niya. Inilatag niya ang kanyang ulo pabalik at dumaing ng malakas. Pinalaman ni Salvi ang pwet niya ng malunggay. Pinalaman niya rin ng malunggay ang bibig ni Damaso para tumahimik siya. Kinuha ni Salvi ang binti ng manok at pinasok niya muna ang buto sa loob ni Damaso bago niya pinasok ng buo yung manok.

“Ha…Gago ka talaga, P-Padre…” Sabi ni Damaso habang siya’y ngumingiti. Ibinaliktad ni Salvi si Damaso at kumuha ng imbudo. Inilagay niya ang dulo ng imbudo sa butas ng puwet ni Damaso. Inangat niya ang kaldero at binuhos niya ang sabaw sa imbudo. Naramdaman ni Damaso ang pag pasok ng mainit na sabaw sa kanya.

“Sa pangalan ng Ama, at ng Anak, at ng Espiritu Santo! Patawarin mo ako, Diyos!” Sigaw ni Damaso habang kinain ni Salvi ang tinola sa loob niya.

“Tikman mo sarili mo.” Bulong ni Salvi at binigay niya yung papaya kay Damaso.

“Hmm, sarap ko.” Sabi ni Damaso at nilunok niya ang papaya. “Pero mas masarap titinola mo.”

(Tinamad na ako dito punyeta HAHAHAH)

“Damaso…hmm…” Dinilaan ni Salvi ang natirang sabaw sa loob ng puwet niya habang nag jakol si Damaso. Lumabas yung tamod sa titi ni Damaso na parang Piccolo Firecrackers. Ngumiti si Salvi at hinalikan niya si Damaso.

“Tinolang Damaso.” Bulong ni Salvi at natawa si Damaso. “Ikaw naman sunod, Salvi. Ano kaya pwede…Sinigang na Salvi?” Tumawa ng marahan si Salvi.

“Sige, basta kakainin mo ako.”

 

Hindi nila alam na nakita ni Padre Sibyla ang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry


End file.
